The present invention relates to a device for controlling a magnetic head positioning in a magnetic recording disk apparatus, particularly an operation of a writing and/or reading head for recording and reproducing data to be positioned at a designated recording track.
In a prior art magnetic head positioning control device as disclosed by JP-A-06-243608, a gain Kp of a positioning control servo-system is adjusted in accordance with a change in track pitch so that an error caused by the change in track pitch in detecting a head position and head velocity is restrained.
In a prior art magnetic head positioning control device as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,565, a radial runout data of circular tracks is obtained, the data is filtered, the filtered data is subtracted from a position error signal to obtain a corrected position error signal, and the corrected position error signal is used to control a head actuator servo system.